Like A Sister, Not A Lover
by Mew Robena
Summary: Lara goes to visit her mother's grave & meets an unexpected visitor who's out 4 revenge because Lara broke her promise. What will she do 2 get her revenge? Lara & Alex! Better than it sounds, I promise! FORMERLY TITILED Lara's Revenge!
1. Training Time

Thx 2 all who r readin'! I wanna read yur comments so pleeze review! At the end ov next chappie I'll thank u all! LuvM.R.

The beautiful brunette women who could make any man drop dead, from either looking at her or fighting her & (of course) losing, looked down over the tomb. The only light was coming through the small holes in the tomb's walls. Lara looked up at the robot standing opposite her. Sweat dripped from her forehead while 2 pieces of hair fell loose from her braid & hung in front of her face. She took a deep breath & jumped off the ledge. She grabbed the rope with one hand & one of her Super P8's with the other. She began shooting at Simon, hoping that the robot was gonna be harden to beat than last time. Bryce claimed he made him more challenging, but if he had, Lara really couldn't tell. She flipped down off the rope & grabbed her other P8 so she could shoot double rounds. Her lips lifted on the left side of her mouth showing her sexy smile. Simon was weakening, she could tell. She continued loading rounds from her backpack, & then continued to unload them on Simon. Finally, she ran behind a pillar & Simon lost her. She flipped off the pillar & onto his back. She drove her bleeding hand through the metal control box. She pulled the wires out & Simon fell to the ground. She let herself fall backwards onto the robot. After closing her eyes for a few seconds, she slid down the back of the robot. When her feet hit the ground, she began towards the exit to the tomb just a few feet away. Just before she walked through the door, she turned back to Simon & spit at him. The wires spat back at her. She grinned & continued through the door. Bryce was waiting at his computer table with his hands folded, praying. "Oh, thank God!" Bryce said. "Glad to see you were praying for me to come out alive Bryce, but really, Simon wasn't that hard to beat." Lara told him. "Ha ha. Not you. Simon! I said thank God because this you didn't drag him in, like last time." "You mean like every time?" Lara corrected him. "Don't remind me!" he groaned. "Well, I definitely could've. The only reason I _didn't_ drag him in is because I promised Hillary that I'd go visit Mum's grave with him. I don't want to be late for that." Bryce had a horrored look on his face. "Oh no! Not my Simon!" Bryce ran into the tomb. Lara smiled her famous smile again & continued walking through the mansion. Hillary was waiting for her with a bottle of water. They heard Bryce scream from the tomb. "SIMON!" Then they heard slight crying. "He sounds rather like a girl, doesn't he?" said Hillary, who had never really liked Bryce. Lara laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. But Simon is his Baby, after all!" Lara gave him another famous smile & a wink. She took the water & they continued up the stairs to Lara's room (which was, of course, the biggest room in the house). As she walked up the stairs, she realized that she had it all. The world's greatest friends, Alex (I'll explain what's up with them later), & the greatest job ever. She grinned as she started up the stairs. 'Nothing can ruin my life now, nothing!' She thought. She had no idea just how wrong she really was.

I hope you liked it! There's a little twist in the next chappie! & I'll explain about her & Alex! YAY! Pleeze R&R! Anything u say helps! Luv 2 y'all!Holly HawkinsMew RobenaTOMBRAIDERLUVR


	2. White Roses

Thanx 2 all my reviewers! I appreciate all the reviews! I actually never thought I'd get any, 2 tell you the truth! Anywayz, I broke it down into paragraphs 4 yaz so, as they say in the Coca-Cola ads… ENJOY! I promise ya, it's lip-smakin' good:9 :9 :9 :9

Hillary was hurrying through the mansion, glancing down at his watch every few seconds. "Where is that annoying little fiend?"

A second later, Bryce wheeled his chair out from behind the computer desk. "I believe you're looking for me." He said.

Hillary let out an impatient sigh. "Obviously! Who else deserves the title of 'that annoying little fiend'? Now, listen carefully. I know how hard it is for your brain to comprehend things, so tell it to try its best to remember all this." Bryce gave him his best 'get lost' look. "Lara and I are going to visit her mother's grave. While we're gone, do try and stay out of trouble. And don't attempt to burn down the house, like last time!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that when you put metal in the microwave that it'll explode? I mean, honestly, who knows not to do that?" Bryce attempted to defend himself.

Hillary stared at him. "Bryce, I believe six year olds know not to do that. Which would explain why you didn't. I forgot that you won't turn six until next month."

"Ha ha! You're hilarious! Now what time will you two be back?" Bryce responded. He kicked his feet up onto the desk, crossed one foot over the other and folded his hands so he could set his head back into them.

"Around 2:00. It's almost noon now so that'll give us enough time to visit. We'll see you later." He hurried up the stairs to Lara's room, hoping that she hadn't dressed yet. He heard the water in the shower still running so he knew that he'd have just enough time to pick out an outfit for her. Usually, Lara hated when Hillary picked out outfits for her. He would always pick dresses which she, of course, rarely wore. But whenever they'd go to visit her mother's grave, she would let Hillary pick the outfit. She wasn't happy about it, mind you. But she knew it was the respectful thing to do for her mother. Hillary heard the water turn off and quickly finished picking out the outfit. He grabbed a towel and hurried to the door. He put only his arm into the bathroom, careful not to let any of the rest of him go in. Lara laughed.

"Hillary, how long have we known each other?" she asked as she accepted the towel and wrapped it around her slender body.

"Since the day you were born. So around 25 years. You know, I was there in the hospital room when you were born." Lara laughed again.

"Exactly." She slinked out of the bathroom and kissed him on the cheek. "We're like family. Now how many times do I have to tell you that it is okay for you to come in when I'm taking a shower? I mean, you saw me without clothes when I was born, didn't you? At least, I hope I wasn't wearing clothes when I was born." It was Hillary's turn to laugh.

"No, you weren't. But your father always warned me that if I ever went in, one of two things would happen. You would kill me or he would either kill me. Knowing the two of you, I didn't want to find out which one was worse." They both fell silent. Whenever they spoke of her father, all they had were good memories. But it was always too painful to talk about. Hillary showed Lara the clothes he had picked out. She began to object but he wouldn't let her. She finally gave in and put them on. Hillary waited outside. When she came out, she looked beautiful. She was wearing an all white dress with spaghetti straps over each shoulder. She had on white sandals with inch long heels, which she always insisted on wearing. If they should run into trouble, she could use them as her weapon, which was what she would always say. She also wore her cowgirl hat.

Lara gave Bryce a quick thank you kiss on the cheek for not being mad at her (for practically killing Simon, again). They jumped into her silver McLaren F1 and took off. Hillary couldn't believe that, even without her boots on, Lara could expertly drive the car through anything. She took off her hat, rolled down her window, and started pushing down a little more on the accelerator. "Lara!" Hillary warned. She just grinned back at him. "Woooohooo!" she threw her head back, shook her hair out of its ponytail and screamed as she pressed the accelerator down all the way. Hillary held onto the car for dear life. Finally, the car screeched to a halt in the cemetery parking lot around 12:30 and got out of the car. "I am driving on the way home!" Hillary said, desperately trying to smooth down his hair, now almost as out of control as Bryce's.

"Yeah right! You drive slower than most grandmas!" Lara snickered, quickly putting her hair in a braid.

"I'm cautious, that's all! Something you should really try when you drive! Or do anything else, for that matter!" Hillary huffed. They walked under the silver gateway, into the cemetery and started toward her mother's grave. Lara and Hillary each held a white rose, her mother's favorite flower. Lara rested her head on Hillary's shoulder (even though she was taller) and smiled, even though tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you remember, when my dad would bring home a dozen red roses and every time, mom would pretend to get mad at him. And every time, dad would pretend that he had forgotten that she liked white ones!" Tears streamed down Lara's face, yet she was still smiling.

The two of them laid their roses next to the ones that they had been laying there the many years before. They stood a few minutes longer until they decided it was time to go (before Bryce burned the house down). They had started toward the car when a mass of bullets flew right past Lara's head and straight into her mother's headstone, which shattered instantly. Lara swung around, fire blazing in her eyes. "Show yourself, coward!" she screamed. Men ran out from behind the larger headstones and surrounded her and Hillary. Each one of them had their gun pointed right at her.

"Looks like there's ore than one coward." Hillary whispered, his arms flying into the air above his head.

"Wrong. None of my men are cowards." Came a voice from behind a tree. The person the voice belonged to stepped out from behind the tree, and Lara's eyes blazed even more.

"Hello Lara. It's been a long time."

Dun dun dun! Mwaaa-haaa-haaa! Cliffhanger! I just HATE those, don't you! But I sure Luv writing them! -. wink Well, sorry it took S000 long 2 update! My computer shut down and it took 4-EVER 2 fix! I promise 2 update ASAP though! And, sorry I didn't put Alex in this chappie! He'll be in the next one, ladies, I promise! And you'll find out the identity of the guy behind the tree! Won't that be fun! lol Well, see ya l8r! Bibi fanziez!

2: Celestia- Thank you very much 4 being' my first reviewer! And thanx, I thought putting' in the Hillary n Bryce humor would be good 4 the story! Yeah, I ran the spell-check this time, don't worry! I 4-got 2 last time, lol! Well, thanx again and hope 2 see ya reviewing' these next few chappies!

2: Darlian- Thanx! And how could I _not_ put glorious action? I mean, honestly, what else would Lara be doing! Well, thank you very much 4 your review, I appreciate it! And I broke it down into paragraphs 4 ya, S00 now it's eazier 2 read! Sry I couldn't put Alex in this chappie, but I promise he'll be in the next one! See ya!

2: Aoyama- Yeah! I LUV anything 2 do with Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, and Angelina Jolie! Well, thanx very much 4 your kind wordz, pleeze keep them coming! And I'm still writin' S000……

2: Shadow Eckhardt- Ok. I am slightly confused by your review but, 00h well! Thanx 4 readin the story, anyhow! And I'm still writing S000…… don't worry! Catch ya later! Mew Robena


End file.
